Ocean's Void
by starvoidangel
Summary: The dragons have been captured by Chase. Only, Chase has become more interested in the water dragon. Can the others save Omi before Chase has any chance of carrying out his plans? Rape. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or its characters or Shen-gong-wu. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement. (Does the evil laugh)_

_'Heaven bent to take my hand,_

_And lead me through the fire…' _

_ Fallen, Sarah McLachlan._

_Warning: If you are offended by either of the following: Rape, Slash or Beasties, then please leave. Do not even **BOTHER** to read this story. Because it **will** contain all. (However, **not** **graphically**. Just hints) And **do not flame** me about it. Yes, I am quite sane. No, I am not sick. I am quite fine, thank you very much. _

_So I have warned you. If you do read, either review nicely, or not at all._ _

* * *

_

_We don't know how we got here. All we know is that we ARE here. _

_All that we remember was that Dojo had sensed another Shen-gong-wu, but to all of our surprises, who was there to claim the Shen-gong-wu? None other than Chase._

_We all thought we could take him. I mean, we did it before, didn't we? _

_But, as it turns out, we were wrong. Very, very wrong._

_Turns out that Chase had just planted the Shen-gong-wu there, knowing Dojo would sense it. Then, when we **did** come, he sprang his trap. It all happened so fast. Just a blur._

_None of us remember much. What we do remember is pain. Great pain before darkness. Now, as we wake up, we are sore. But that is not all our problems._

_We are lying in separate dungeons. Much like the ones Wuya had trapped us in when Rai had turned all evil on us._

_But Omi's not with us. He's gone._

_And that is what troubles us._

_Chase always did have a weird fascination with Omi. Not just the usual fascination. But the more, lustful, evil kind of fascination._

_And Omi, being the happy, go-lucky, trusty person he is, is totally clueless to it. _

_All of us are afraid. _

_Not afraid of what Chase will do to us. But to what he could and maybe will do to Omi._

_

* * *

_

_That was the prologue. More to come soon. Now, read the warning again and either review appropriately or not at all. (Does the evil laugh yet again.) Besides, flames will only be used to fry my dinner._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Are you nuts? I don't own nothin' here._

_'Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear…' _

_Fallen, Sarah McLachlan._

_Warning: If you are offended by either of the following: Rape, Slash or Beasties, then please leave. Do not even **BOTHER** to read this story. Because it **will** contain all. (However, **not** **graphically**. Just hints) And **do not flame** me about it. Yes, I am quite sane. No, I am not sick. I am quite fine, thank you very much. _

_So I have warned you. If you do read, either review nicely, or not at all._ _

* * *

_

The room was bare and empty save for a mat placed on the ground below him. Omi groaned as he came to. His head pounded.

A thin blanket slid off of him as he sat up slowly.

Looking around, Omi realized that he was alone. "Raimundo? Kimiko? Clay?" He called out, his voice rising in desperation as no one answered.

"They are not here."

Omi jumped as he realized that he was not as alone as he had thought. Ignoring the pain, Omi jumped to his feet, ready to confront and fight the one whom had spoken. "Where are my friends? What evil have you placed upon them?"

But to Omi's great annoyance, Chase only laughed, stepping out from the shadows. "Calm yourself, Dragon of the Water. They have not been harmed…yet."

The last word had been said quietly, but Omi immediately picked it up. "Yet?" He asked, slight fear in his voice. "What are you planning to do with my friends?"

Chase only smiled before snapping his fingers. A wall immediately slid upwards, revealing a dark corridor. "Please. Follow me. I want you to see something."

* * *

Chase led Omi down to the corridor until they reached a dead end. Omi raised an eyebrow. "Is this made for joking? If so, this is not a funny…"

Chase chuckled a little before resting a hand on the wall. The wall immediately quivered and turned transparent.

Omi gasped. There were cells their…cells like the ones Wuya had had when she had tried to take over the world with Raimundo…

Inside the cells were his friends once again trapped.

Omi tried to rush to them, but the wall prevented him from doing so. Pounding on it, he tried to call his friends' names, but none of them reacted.

Chase placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, preventing him from pounding on the wall any further. "They cannot see you. They cannot hear you. But you can see them." Chase explained as he kept a tight grip on Omi's shoulder, who was now trying to break free from the grasp. "We are currently in my dungeons, located conveniently deep underground, beneath five floors of my castle. There is _no way_ to escape. The only way would be to squeeze yourself through the a series of water pipes leading to the surface." Chase grinned at that. "But you would have to be the size of a beetle to accomplish _that_."

Omi, by now, had stopped struggling. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, glancing up at Chase.

Chase met Omi's gaze and released his hold on the young Dragon's shoulder. "To make you see that not only are you trapped, but your friends are also. _If_ you do everything that I want you to, they will not be harmed."

Omi's eyes widened as he began to grasp what Chase wanted. "I cannot retrieve the Shen-gong-wu—"

Chase let out a roar of laughter at that. "I do not want Shen-gong-wu." He said calmly.

Omi stared up at Chase in confusion. If he did not want the Shen-gong-wu, then what did he want?

Chase looked down at Omi, his eyes revealing an emotion that was completely foreign to Omi. "I want _you._"

Omi blinked. That did not help his confusion at all. He looked around. "But I am right here! You do not need to keep my friends in their little 'cells of prison' any longer—"

Chase just kept on smiling. "Oh, but there _is_ a need. And you will see _why_ soon enough." He snapped his fingers again, but this time, two huge lions appeared beside him. "Now, please return. And do not try to escape."

Omi looked back at his friends. "I do not plan to."

* * *

Kimiko kicked the bars of her cell in anger. "Stupid bars, stupid cell, stupid dungeon…"

"Kickin' the bars ain't gonna help anythin', Kimiko." Clay said sadly, sitting cross-legged with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

Kimiko did one last kick before plopping down onto the floor.

"Face it kids, we're trapped. Looks like Chase Young managed to best us, once again." Dojo remarked darkly from a small birdcage hanging beside Kimiko's cell.

Raimundo shot Dojo a glare. "Man, don't tell me you're already givin' up? Where's that Dragon fightin' spirit or somethin' you keep sayin' we have?"

Dojo snorted. "I always say _you guys_ have 'em. I don't include myself in that category. _I_ find Shen-gong-wu. _You_ kids fight for 'em."

"Chicken." Clay muttered under his breath.

Dojo shot him a glare. "I heard that! And to clear things up, _I_ am a pure-breed _Dragon._ Not some farm animal!"

Kimiko grinned a little. "But you sure act like one!"

"I resent that! After all I've done for you kids!" Dojo snapped, pretending to be hurt. He knew to ignore these remarks. After living with these kids for more than a year, he knew what to take seriously.

Kimiko sighed, becoming grim again. "I wonder how Omi's doing?"

Clay growled. "If that Chase Young dared to touch one hair on his head, than—" He made a motion as if wringing an invisible neck.

Rai nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I agree to that…even though Omi doesn't have a single strand of hair…"

Clay shrugged. "Ya'll know what I mean."

"Yes, we do, Dragon of the Earth. But the question is, how will you be able to carry out that threat?"

Everyone jumped at the cold voice coming from the shadows.

Kimiko swiftly stood and stuck her head through the bars, glaring at the shadows. "Chase Young." She snapped.

Chase smirked as he stepped out from the shadows.

Kimiko glared at him. "How long were you listening?"

Chase ignored her question. "You should not glare, Dragon of the Fire. It does not fit your complexion."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY COMPLEXION!" The Fire Dragon screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OMI?"

Chase just looked calmly at her. "Nothing, as of now."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rai demanded.

"Yeah, an' what are ya plannin' 'ta do with him, ya no-good-varmint?" Clay inquired, gripping the bars tightly.

Chase chuckled lightly. "Nothing _too_ painful…_if_ he cooperates. Just in and out and nothing else to it." He said, grinning evilly.

The four prisoners immediately quieted as they started to realize what Chase meant. Then, there was an instant uproar.

"YOU CAN'T DO _THAT_ TO HIM!"

"YEAH! HE'S JUST A KID!"

"YOU NO-GOOD SICK VARMINT!" 

"HE'S BARELY THIRTEEN!"

"_HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"_

"_IF YOU DARE TOUCH HIM…_"

Chase chuckled as he let the four prisoners scream out insults and threats until they started to grow hoarse. Then, he calmly spoke. "I can do what I wish with him. He is under my power and so are you."

With that, he snapped his fingers and coolly strode out of the opening in the wall, leaving behind four very shocked prisoners.

_

* * *

_

_That's it so far. This ain't gonna be a happy story, I'll warn ya. _

_Anyways, review and flames will be used to warm my fireplace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Are you nuts? I don't own nothin' here._

_'The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear. ' _

_Fallen, Sarah McLachlan._

_Warning: Right, people. The intro and the first chapter are done with, so we can get to the good stuff. Some people said that a 'certain' sentence in Ch. 1 was out of character; so I'll jus' warn ya'll. There will be out-of-character stuff. But hey, that's what makes the world fun! _

_Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and Omi's origins may or may not be true. I don't know._

_Oh, another note. Since policy is no graphic stuff, then there will be no graphic stuff. Just hints and notes. Sorry, but you'll just have to imagine it all. But then again, what's better than imagining it all? It'll be more visual…_

_

* * *

_

"_He can't do that! That's cruel! That's…that's—"_

"_Evil?" Raimundo suggested._

"_YES!" Kimiko yelled, kicking the bars again._

_All of them had been 'fired up' since Chase left them. The pure idea that anyone could do **that** to Omi was just plain horrible._

_Clay punched the bars, but they held strong. "That no good—" Another punch, "sick—" Another punch, "VARMINT!" This time, a punch but with no affect._

_Raimundo, too, was trying to break out. He tried anything he could. Picking the lock, kicking the bars, using his power of the wind, anything…but with no affect. _

_Dojo had tried to transform, but the bars wouldn't allow him to maximize himself. "It's no use guys. I can't break free." Dojo finally told them._

_Kimiko nodded sadly. "These bars must be reinforced with magic…I can't melt them or burn or break them."_

_Clay sighed, gripping the bars tightly. "Nope. I don't reckon I could break them any time soon."_

_Raimundo finally slumped down against the bars. "No other way out either. The floor an' walls are solid."_

_Dojo curled up in the little birdcage like a snake. "Poor kid. He never did have it easy."_

"_Watchya mean, lil' buddy?" Clay asked, looking up at Dojo. _

_The small dragon sighed before finally deciding to tell the truth._

_

* * *

_

_Omi sat in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His face was buried in his knees. _

_He was back in the same place he had woken up in. The same darkness, the same loneliness. _

_He could hear the cats moving around outside. They were making sure he wouldn't try to escape. And that no one would try to come and save him._

_His mind was blank. He was trying to come up with all possible plans to save his friends. So far, there was none. Instead, his mind kept on replaying the scenes before their capture._

_They had taken the orb of tornami, the third arm stash, the sword of the storm and the star of hanabi. They had also taken along the changing chopsticks just in case. Well, none of them came in handy. Now, Chase had them all and who knows where he kept them?_

_Footsteps were echoing down the hallway. Calm, patient footsteps. _

_Omi waited for the footsteps to pass on by, but they stopped right in front of his door._

_The cats outside purred a greeting before scampering away. The wall slid upwards, revealing the hallway again. _

_Omi swiftly stood as Chase Young stepped inside. The wall immediately slipped downwards, sealing shut._

"_What do you wish to have from me?" Omi asked angrily, not waiting for Chase to speak._

_Chase chuckled before looking around the small room. "How are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Please answer my question and do not play riddles on me."_

_Chase smiled before finally looking at Omi. Omi suddenly felt uncomfortable as the cat-like eyes bore into his. The same unfamiliar emotion peered down at him through those eyes._

"_Tell you what."_

_Omi jumped a little at the sudden words. He looked back at Chase, avoiding his eyes, though._

_Chase noticed and grinned, before continuing. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."_

_Omi cocked his head a little. Seeing no danger in this simple deal, he nodded, before answering the previous question. "There is no water here."_

_Chase nodded, closing his eyes for a second. "Of course. As the Dragon of Water you feel the most comfortable around some form of water…"_

_Omi nodded. "And this place is too small. I do not like small."_

_Chase kept nodding. "Yes, very understandable. Water needs space. It does not like being cramped."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Omi nodded. "But you did not answer my previous question of why I and my friends are being held here."_

_Chase chuckled at that. "Your friends are only held here to keep **you **here."_

_Omi cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand."_

_Chase fixed his eyes upon him again. "If you cooperate with me, I promise I shall not harm your friends."_

"_Cooperate? With wh—"_

_Omi was cut off by Chase pinning him to the wall. Shock and surprise stopped Omi from struggling at first, and Chase quickly used that to his advantage. Leaning closer to the stunned dragon, he quietly whispered to him. "If you are good and allow me to do what I want, then your friends won't be harmed…" Then, he quickly swooped down forcefully kissed him._

_Omi yelped in surprise, before trying to turn his head away, breaking the forceful kiss._

_Chase just smirked down at him before hungrily looking at him. "Nice. Take off your clothes." He demanded._

_Omi stared up at him, incomprehensively. Chase growled before grabbing him on the arm and shaking him a little, his hand turning into a dragon's paw and digging into Omi's arm. Omi whimpered in pain, trying to pry off the dragon paw. But Chase just slammed him into the wall, and demanded that he should take off his clothes._

_Omi, who was becoming frightened, refused profusely, but Chase would have none of it._

_His other hand become a dragon's paw as well, and he began to tear off the clothes, not caring whether or not he cut Omi in the process._

_

* * *

_

_Dojo sighed. They didn't know anything about Omi's past. Master Fong had asked him to not tell them until Omi was ready. But Omi wouldn't tell them anything. But they had the right to know…_

"_Omi's an orphan…" He finally spilt, feeling a little guilty for telling something that Omi should've told them._

_There was a shocked silence after that._

"_He's a what?" Raimundo asked, rubbing his ears to make sure that he'd heard correctly._

"_Poor lil' fella." Clay said, shaking his head._

"_Oh, poor Omi!" Kimiko whispered. "How it must've hurt when he saw our parents!" _

_Dojo smiled at that. It was so like Kimiko to be so emotionally caring about a person… "No, actually, it didn't really bother him to meet your parents. Quite the opposite of what you're thinking actually. He was more fascinated at the idea of a 'family'."_

_Kimiko blinked before laughing a bit. "That sounds so like Omi!"_

_Rai nodded, before looking up at Dojo. "But how'd that happen?"_

_Dojo hesitated a bit before shrugging. "We aren't really sure. He just showed up on the temple's doorstep one night." Dojo sighed as he remembered. "It was Christmas, I think. But there was one hell of a snowstorm that night too. The wind was howling and snow falling like there gonna be no tomorrow. It was actually really lucky that I woke up for a midnight snack…otherwise he would've most likely died…"_

_Clay winced. "Ouch. Leavin' a baby out in a middle of a blizzard? What kind of lowlife could do such a thin'?"_

_Dojo shrugged. "We never found out. But…there was a small note beside him."_

"_What it say?" Rai asked, leaning out of the space between the bars._

"_Only this and I quote: 'Take care of this child, for no one else will.' Nothin' else."_

"_Poor Omi…" Kimiko whispered, looking very sad. _

_

* * *

_

_Wow. Chase gets right to the point…_

_Hope that's satisfying enough…for the while at least…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Are you nuts? I don't own nothin' here.

_'We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone ' _

_Fallen, Sarah McLachlan._

Warning: Right, people. There will be out-of-character stuff. But hey, that's what makes the world fun! 

Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and Omi's origins may or may not be true. I don't know.

NO GRAPHIC STUFF. Sorry guys. I don't do graphic stuff. Well, I would, but policy don't allow it. Hell, it would be nice if we could, but the policy says so and I don't go against policy. This is as far as I'm willing to go. If you want graphic stuff, write some. I'll be more than happy to read it. But with this story and all my other stories, you'll just have to imagine it all. It's open to interpretation and wild fantasies. What's better than that? (please don't answer that…)

_

* * *

_

_Omi sat huddled in the dark, sobbing quietly. His clothes lay in a heap somewhere far away to the right of him. _

_They lay there, along with the shirt and fallen armor of Chase Young._

_It had all happened so fast. Quickly, suddenly, and none-too-gently. _

_Omi rubbed his left arm gingerly, feeling the blood clot beneath his fingers. Chase had pinned him down there with his dragon paws, not caring that the claws dug bone-deep into his arm._

_He now understood what Chase wanted. He understood why he kept him here. Why he kept his friends here._

_Omi buried his face into his hands as he began to sob again._

_Master Fong had explained to him the concept of 'lovers' and 'sex' when, years ago, he had seen two teenagers kissing in the park. He had also explained the idea of 'rape' and how it was an act of a feeling called 'lust'._

_Now he understood what that foreign emotion had been in Chase's eyes all along. Lust._

_Chase had quickly overpowered him and had forced him on the floor before tearing away all his clothes. Then, he had proceeded with tearing him apart from the inside. Then, when he had had his fun, he pulled on his clothes and then left him alone and crying, leaving only his shirt and armor behind._

_Omi choked back a sob before feeling around in the dark for his clothes. He quickly found them and proceeded to put them on._

_Luckily, the pants were not completely torn apart like the robe and the shirt were. They still covered him up pretty decently, although one pant leg was halfway missing._

_The shirt and robe were a whole 'nother matter, though. The shirt was completely torn into ribbons, while the robe was only halfway torn._

_Omi sighed. He wasn't stupid. He knew why Chase had left his shirt. But he wasn't going to wear it. Never in a million years._

_He slipped on the robe before tying it up the best he could. Of course, his whole left shoulder was peaking out from underneath, but at least the rest was covered…_

_Once he was done, he slowly stood, before collapsing in pain. His whole back hurt. It felt as if someone had just taken a white-hot knife and just plunged it into him._

_Tears of frustration and utter misery trickled down his bruised face. Holding in a breath, he stood again before catching himself on the wall. How could anything hurt so much?_

_But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to find his friends and then get out of here. He never wanted to see Chase Young again._

_

* * *

_

_They were all either sitting on the floor or lying on it. Either way, they were all exhausted._

_They had spent the entire night trying to bust out, but the walls and door held fast._

_Distantly, they heard rain hitting the pipes. Sure, they were underground, but the pipes up on the surface were being rained on, therefore creating a loud echoing sound, which came down here._

_The sound only disturbed them. All of them knew from experience that it either rained when Omi wanted it to rain, a rain cloud came, or when Omi was truly distressed._

_The first one seemed unlikely, but the second two seemed both equally able to happen._

_However, they feared to think that what if it wasn't the first or second reason, but the third?_

_They all jumped when they heard the wall slide upwards._

_"My, my. Aren't we all a little silent?"_

_Kimiko was the first to react. She jumped up and stuck her head out of the bars, her eyes blazing with fire. "Alright, what the hell did you do to Omi?"_

_Chase gave her a questioning look. "What makes you think I did something?"_

_Kimiko shot him a glare of pure hatred, but stayed silent. The silence settled back again before everyone heard the steady echo of the rain._

_Rai shot Chase a glare. "That's why." He snapped, his patience all used up._

_Chase smirked a little, before moving into a better-lighted area._

_There was a soft silence as everyone realized that he wasn't wearing his armor._

_Chase would never remove his armor unless…_

_"You didn't…" Clay whispered, his eyes going wide._

_Chase's smirk only widened. "It was quite fun, really. Maybe you should have a go at it as well…"_

_Silence as everyone comprehended this. Then,_

_"You goddamn no good BASTARD!" Kimiko screamed, trying to grab Chase. She was too tired to use her fire power. "Come closer so that I could CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!"_

_Chase gave her a bemused look. "Now why on earth would I do that?"_

_"SO YOU CAN DIE! YOU EVIL, EVIL—" She paused when she couldn't find a suitable word. "—EVIL…um…THING!"_

_Chase suddenly made a move. He appeared beside her, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, only in a matter of seconds. "Now, now." He told her calmly, as she cried out in pain, "I am very much a person as are you. I cannot deny the fact that I am immortal, but I definitely am not a 'thing'."_

_"HEY!" Rai yelled. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_"Or what?" Chase asked, looking interested._

_"OR THIS!" Clay yelled. "Seismic kick, EARTH!" He brought his left foot down hard onto the ground._

_The earth beneath them all jumped up from the kick, but it did not crack. Rai and Dojo immediately fell to the ground, while Chase just looked uninterested. Kimiko yelped as she was kept from falling by Chase's hold, but that just twisted her arm back a little more._

_"LET HER GO!" Rai yelled, jumping back to his feet._

_Chase sighed, looking bored. "Fine." He said, shoving the Fire Dragon to the floor. "I have grown bored here. I think I will go and 'visit' young Omi."_

_"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Clay roared after Chase, but the wall slid shut._

_"You okay?" Rai called from his cell, looking at Kimiko. Kimiko nodded as she painfully sat up._

_"Sorry, 'bout that." Clay said, looking truly apologetic. "I didn't mean to harm ya. Jus' got too angry. Sorry—"_

_Kimiko waved him off. "It's alright, Clay. Just try to control your temper, won't you?"_

_Clay nodded. "Will try, Kimiko. But man…how could anyone be such a low-life as to hurt the lil' guy?"_

_

* * *

_

_Omi dragged his left hand on the wall as he wandered around the hallways. It had been easy to get out. Just a snap of your fingers and the wall slid open. But navigating in Chase's place was a whole 'nother concept._

_Omi slowly turned a corner. His back still ached, but not as much as before. It was still painful to walk, but it was bearable._

_He stifled a dry sob. He had already cried out every tear he had._

_Turning another corner, however, he felt ready to cry again. Another blank wall._

_He rested his head on the wall and sighed. Silence settled as he tried to figure out a plan, but his mind kept drawing blanks._

_Finally, he just gave up and just listened to the silence._

_As silence settled, a soft pattering of rain was heard from above. Omi listened a little before groaning as he realized something. He was at the first floor. The one that faced the outside world. He had gone up instead of down._

_The rain began to fall harder, he suddenly realized. Well, he was pretty upset…_

_Suddenly, a growl disturbed his thoughts. Snapping his head to where the growl came from, he found himself face to face with a tiger._

_Another tiger quickly appeared beside it, then another and another, until there were at least five huge cats._

_Omi took a hesitant step back. He did not mind cats, but he had had enough experiences with these cats to be wise enough to fear them._

_None of the cats however attacked. Instead, the first cat stepped forward._

_Omi quickly took a step back and hit the wall. The cat stepped forward again, before sticking its nose into Omi's torn robe. Omi yelped and tried to push the cat away, but it just moved its head out of the way and then stuck its nose right back._

_The other cats crowded around him, sticking their noses into Omi's robe as well. They kept on sniffing him, not only his robe, but lower as well._

_Omi froze as he realized what they were doing. They smelled Chase on him and they were curious as to why their 'leader' 's scent was on him._

_"No…" Omi whispered, trying to push one cat's nose from going down too far. "Stop…"_

_"Well, well, well. Looks like a little bird flew from his cage."_

_Omi jumped at the sudden voice, while the cats stopped their sniffing and rushed to Chase._

_Chase petted them each on the head, before smiling down at Omi. "Are you enjoying your stay?" He asked slyly, grinning as he saw the younger one wince._

_Omi didn't answer, but looked at the floor._

_The cats, after they had enough of the pats, went back to their new subject of curiosity._

_Chase chuckled as he watched Omi try to keep the cats from sniffing him too much. "You must forgive them, of course. They are just curious."_

_Omi frowned as he tried to push a cat away. "Please call them away…" He whispered._

_Chase chuckled again. "I apologize. I cannot do that."_

_Omi looked up at him for the first time. His eyes were wide._

_"You see, everything I get or do, I share with them."_

_Omi looked down at the cats with fright as he began to comprehend the situation._

_"You must forgive them. They have not had anything like this to do in years. They'll be a little rough on you, but you'll get used to it, I'm sure." Chase whispered, clearly enjoying the younger one's fright._

_Then, to his cats, he said, "Go easy on him. He's still new."_

_The cats purred before turning their golden eyes upon Omi. They crouched, getting ready to pounce._

_Omi let out a yell._

_

* * *

_

Right. That's it so far. Tune in for updates!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hm…the whole chapter was in italics? Whoops. Ah well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention._

_Disclaimer:scoffs: why do we need disclaimers? If I owned them, I'd have already aired them._

_'I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
And they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see_

_That it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed…'_

_Fallen, Sarah McLachlan._

_Warning: out-of-character stuff. Yeah. The usual. The only people who can make the characters be in-character are the ones whom wrote Xiaolin Showdown and whom created it. Also, slash, rape, etc._

_And note: This is not a happy story. It will **not** have a happy ending. If you don't like my ending, feel free to erase it in your mind and rewrite another ending to it using your imagination._

_

* * *

_

Omi opened his eyes slowly. He stared up at the ceiling for a little while, before realizing that this was not the same room he had first been in. For one thing, it wasn't so dark.

He turned his head carefully, trying not to move his body too much. His clothes were completely gone, again. If _that_ had been 'gentle' and 'easy', then he'd hate to see what was 'rough' in the cats' standards. His clothes were probably in shreds now, proving how 'gentle' the cats had been.

There was no door in the room. But it didn't matter. Experience had taught him that one of the walls would slide up with just a snap of his fingers.

Glancing around carefully, Omi also noticed that this room was much smaller than the other one. It was only big enough for a mat meant for two.

Omi recoiled as he saw that. Two. Which meant that he'd probably have to sleep next to Chase Young.

He sighed as he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't remember much of what happened. He had passed out during the middle of it all. Chase had just stood there and watched. Watched his desperate struggles with a cruel smile, almost as if saying he had no chance.

The wall, just then, slid upwards, jolting him back from the memories. His eyes widened as he saw a tiger standing there. He made to scoot back, but the pain in his lower back stopped him, forcing him to lie there panting in pain.

The cat, however, purred as it stepped inside followed by another cat, this time a panther. Omi watched them warily, wondering whether they came for another go, when he realized that the panther was holding a tray full of food in its mouth.

The panther stepped in before walking over slowly to him and placing the tray gently down beside the mat. The tiger, meanwhile, moved over to Omi and nuzzled him.

Omi let it. He was too tired to push the cat away. He eyed the food before realizing that he was indeed pretty hungry. He didn't know how long he was out or how long he had been here, but it felt as if days had gone by.

The tiger was now licking him. Omi, this time however, gently pushed the cat away careful not to move his lower body though.

The tiger purred before nuzzling him again, before trotting out of the small room. The panther nudged the tray towards Omi, before it too, nuzzled him then left.

Omi let out a sigh of relief as the wall slid shut. He slowly sat up, letting out a soft cry in pain. Who would've thought that it could hurt so much?

But he was too famished to care. Once the pain receded a bit, he grabbed a bowl of rice and quickly began to eat.

He had to slow down however, when he felt that the food was coming up again. Putting the bowl down, he lay back down wincing in pain. He was still hungry, but it seemed as though his stomach couldn't take the food.

* * *

The next time Omi opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see Chase lying beside him.

His back was facing him, and he wore no armor, only a plain black shirt and plain black pants.

At least he's asleep— Omi thought, but was interrupted.

"So, awake, I see."

Omi cringed as he saw Chase turn around and meet his eyes. Chase smirked as he saw this, before reaching out and gently stroking Omi's cheek.

Omi closed his eyes and turned his face away, but the stoking did not halt.

"How are my friends?" Omi finally asked, trying desperately to ignore the unwanted stroking.

He heard Chase chuckle. "They are just fine. Although I do not think they are very happy, right now."

Omi's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head back to meet Chase's eyes. "They know?"

Chase laughed as he finally stopped stroking him. "Of course."

Omi winced again as he averted his eyes to stare at the mat. He didn't want them to know. He wanted to forget the whole thing once they all escaped, but with them knowing…

Omi flinched in surprise as he felt the stroking start up again.

"You should not worry, young one. It is not like you will see them ever again. They will rot in their little prisons until they die, provided that you are good. They could die earlier…"

"No!" Omi quickly said, glancing up at Chase. "I'll be…I'll be good." He finally whispered.

"Good." Chase replied, sitting up. "Then, I will tell you your duties. You serve me and _only_ me. You _will_ do as _I_ say. You will 'entertain' me whenever I wish, and on occasion, my cats as well."

Omi grimaced as he heard the word 'entertain'. Now, he knew exactly what Chase wanted. Sex.

Chase smirked as he saw this, but continued. "And in return, you may wander my halls and my rooms freely but you may not under any circumstance go outside. If you obey all this, your friends shan't be harmed. Understood?"

Omi nodded slowly but Chase wasn't satisfied. He grabbed Omi by the throat and jerked him close, his hands no longer human but dragon.

"I said, _understood?"_

Omi choked as he tried to pry off the dragon paws but they were clasped around his neck like iron. "Yes…" He whispered in desperation. "…I…under…stand…."

Chase smirked as he unclenched his hands, letting Omi drop to the floor gasping for breath. "Good." Then, he reached down and grabbed Omi's left arm, jerking it upwards, grinning as he heard a soft yelp of pain. "And so you do not forget, this will serve as a reminder."

Omi felt something clasp around his wrist, something cold and metallic. He heard a soft click, then a sudden pain shot through his arm, making him cry out. But as sudden as the pain had come, it was gone, leaving a strange numbness in his arm.

Chase let him go with a victorious smirk. "_If _you try to leave my Lair, or go outside without my permission, then this will numb your whole body. And the only way to take it off is either _I _take it off or if I am dead."

With that, he stood and snapped his fingers. The wall slid open. "This wall leads outside to another room. I think you will enjoy that room. But remember. These two rooms are the _only_ rooms where my cats cannot go without my permission. And…" Chase smiled gently down at the child before him, "they _have_ grown quite fond of you…"

Then, he was gone; the wall sliding shut behind him.

Omi shuddered before looking down at the arm he was cradling. There, on his wrist, was a thick metal band, with a small dragon design carved into it.

Letting out a soft sigh, while wondering what he had gotten himself into again, Omi looked around for his clothes. His eyes widened as he realized that his clothes were gone. Only a shirt and a pair of pants of Chase's was there, folded up neatly beside his side of the mat. Next to them was a small tray with a bowl of rice on it.

"No…" Omi whispered, forcing himself up. His back didn't hurt as much as before, but he didn't care. His clothes. His robes. They were gone. The only things that somehow gave him comfort were gone.

He shivered. He had never felt so alone and lost in his life.

* * *

Omi stepped out hesitantly from the room, wearing a dark blue shirt that was _way _too big for him. It sagged to his knees and his whole right shoulder was peaking out from the hole for the neck. He also wore black pants, which were also too big for him. Luckily, there was a string inside the pants that allowed him to tighten it otherwise it would've fallen off. He had had to fold the pant legs up, so that he could walk. He was barefoot, though.

Omi gasped as he looked outside the small room. This new room was _huge._ It wasn't really a room, either. It resembled more like an indoor garden. Tall green grass grew everywhere, as did numerous kinds of flowers. There was also a huge weeping willow growing near the center of the room; its delicate branches touching a crystal clear lake. "Wow…" Omi whispered, completely amazed, before jumping as the wall behind him slid shut. The room he had just come from had disappeared behind another willow, hidden successfully from view.

The walls were white, unlike all the other walls. The room was so bright, which was unusual for a room.

Then, Omi realized why. The roof had numerous glass windows, facing the cloudy sky. Staring upwards, he realized that it was still drizzling.

Averting his gaze, he slowly made his way down towards the lake. Upon reaching it, he walked into it, smiling a little as he felt the cold water flow beneath him. Looking down, however, his smile disappeared.

On the surface of the water, he saw his bruised and battered reflection staring back up at him but that wasn't what was bothering him.

On a thick branch of the willow next to him, stood Chase Young, watching him.

But when he turned his head to look, he found the branch empty. Glancing back at the water, he was startled to see Chase appear behind him. He didn't even have time to react when a hand snaked across his waist and forced him to lean back onto the body behind him.

Omi gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself as another hand slid up under his shirt, feeling him up.

"I see that you are impressed with my room."

Omi closed his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the unwanted touching. "It is very nice." He stated stiffly, trying to keep his powers under control. The water was starting to churn angrily and the drizzle had turned into rain.

"Good. Now, I have business to do. I trust you will stay here?"

"Yes."

The touching was becoming bolder and more irritating. But he just bit his lip and bore it, not wanting his friends to be harmed.

"Then, I shall return later."

The touching stopped and Chase was gone.

Omi let out a soft breath of relief, sinking down into the cold water.

* * *

Omi walked softly and slowly on the surface of the water. Days had passed by slowly, perhaps even weeks since his and his friends' capture. Nothing had changed. Neither he nor his friends could escape. He had visited his friends sometimes, but Chase would never let him speak to them. He would have him just stand behind a transparent wall and watch his friends talk (or rather yell) with Chase. They never knew that he was there.

He sometimes left the room to walk around the halls of Chase's lair, memorizing where the exits were. He knew where they were, because every time he tried to open them, a small painful jolt would run down his arm from the metal band, numbing it.

During his walks, he was sometimes able to avoid Chase's cats. Sometimes. Not always. Whenever they caught him, they would immediately rush up to him, purring with joy and most of the time demanding that he 'spend time' with them.

He had gotten used to them. Chase would force him to 'entertain' them whenever he felt like it.

Chase had also become bolder. It didn't matter to him whether Omi was up to it or not, whether it was the middle of the night or what, he would force Omi to do it with him.

He went along with it now, just clearing his mind and instead distracting himself with thoughts or memories.

He had lost so much weight over the days. He was now so pale and skinny, barely resembling the child from before captivity. After the first couple of rapes, he couldn't eat, then when he got used to it, he had already lost much of his appetite. He only ate because Chase forced him to.

Omi looked down at the fish, which were swimming lazily in the water underneath him. He had so much time on his hands now, that he just practiced using his element. He had already figured out how _he _could escape, but how his friends would, he was unsure.

He had also found that sometimes what one believes impossible is actually quite possible. For example, walking on the surface of water. He had been practicing this for some time now and was getting quite good at it.

He stopped, however, when he heard the wall slide open, and soft footsteps fall on the grass. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"How are my friends?"

Omi looked down at his reflection, asking even though he already knew the answer. They went through this all the time.

"They are fine."

Silence. Omi waited, knowing Chase would soon say something.

"You've gotten quite good at your element, little dragon. I have not seen _this_ trick."

Omi smiled sadly at his reflection, his back still turned. "There are many tricks that you have not seen, Chase Young."

"Oh?"

Omi could tell he was interested.

"Perhaps you could show them to me a little later."

"Yes. Perhaps." Omi whispered, still smiling his secretive smile. Then, the smile disappeared and he turned around for the first time, not yet looking up at Chase.

Slowly, he began walking back to Chase, knowing what he wanted.

* * *

Omi slowly moved out of Chase's embrace as he scooted out from under the blanket. Searching for his clothes, he found them quickly under Chase's removed clothes and armor.

Quietly sliding his clothes from under the armor and Chase's pants, his hands grazed something hard in one of the pockets. Blinking, Omi reached into the pockets of Chase's pants and drew out a small, thin chopstick. He almost dropped it in surprise as he recognized them. _The changing chopsticks._ Although Chase did like to use Shen-gong-wu, he still liked to carry one around, just in case he needed a quick escape.

An idea began to quickly formulate in his mind. Quickly glancing back at Chase, Omi smiled as he realized that he was still asleep. Experience had taught him to recognize when he was or was not asleep.

Quickly grabbing a pair of plain old chopsticks from the rice bowl beside him, he switched the changing chopsticks with them, making sure to tuck the normal chopsticks deep into the pockets, while placing the real chopsticks into the rice bowl.

Then, he quickly grabbed his shirt and was about to put it on, when he froze.

"And where are you going, young dragon?"

Omi's breath caught. Did he notice? Did he see? He closed his eyes in fear, praying silently that he had not seen…

An arm snaked around his waist and his shirt was snatched out of his hands.

"I did not say you could go yet, now did I?"

Without waiting for an answer, Chase dragged him back to the mat, ready for another go.

Omi, meanwhile, had gone completely limp in relief. He hadn't noticed. He never thought that he'd actually be _happy_ that Chase wanted to have sex. But if it meant that he could get away with the chopsticks, well then so be it.

For the next hour, he was able to distract himself with the plans of his escape.

* * *

Chase had left, saying that he had business to do. Omi made sure to act like his regular self, and just watch him go. But once he was gone, Omi quickly threw on his clothes before grabbing the chopsticks. Praying for his plan to work, he walked out the smaller room, into the bigger one. Then, he quickly made his way to the lake and walked into the water, until the water reached about mid-waist for him.

"Water…" He whispered. The water immediately jumped up and molded itself into a bubble around him. "Changing Chopsticks!" He whispered then, smiling as he felt himself shrink.

Immediately, he sank under water with his bubble. "Water…" He whispered, the bubble trapping the air and allowing him to breathe. Immediately, a swift current sprang up and carried him towards a drain near the bottom of the lake. The drain, Omi had figured long ago, led to the other pipes… If he could get the right pipe, he could make his way down to the dungeons, where his friends were. There _were_ tiny pipes in the dungeons, he had checked. They were fixed up on the ceiling and were out of sight. And some of them _leaked_.

* * *

It took him a few tries to find the right pipe system. Who thought there could be so many pipes? But luckily, it did not take him long. Water could be very quick if he wished.

Omi maneuvered his bubble towards the small leak. He had passed it once already, before realizing that it had been right over his the cells of his friends. He had quickly reversed the water when he had realized his mistake.

Omi held his breath as some water and him with it, fell, landing luckily onto light brown leather.

"Stupid water, fallin' on my head again."

Omi heard Clay took off his hat and shook it. The water and he fell onto the floor. "Ow…" Omi whispered, before standing up. Grabbing the changing chopsticks, he clicked them, whispering "Changing Chopsticks!".

Immediately, he reverted back to his original size. "Ouch, Clay, would you please be careful where you shake your hat?" Omi asked politely, smiling a little at the back of Clay.

"Wha? Oh, sure thin' Omi." Clay answered, not really tuned into the world. Then, he froze as he realized what he just said. Whirling around, his eyes widened as he stared at the little monk before him. "OMI!" He yelled, grabbing the water dragon and hugging him tightly.

The yell caught the attention of the other three. Dojo stuck his head out of his cage before scanning the dungeons and finally catching sight of Omi. "KID! You're okay!"

"Omi?" Kimiko asked. "Is that really you?"

"How'd you get here?" Rai questioned, looking excited.

Omi grinned as Clay finally released him. "Hello my friends! I have missed you!"

"You had us so worried!"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Chase do anything to you?"

"What happened?"

Omi sighed as he was suddenly reminded of everything. Plans. He needed to stick to his plans. "Please, my friends. I shall aid you in escaping…but first I will need you to step away from the bars…"

Everybody quickly scooted back, before waiting patiently.

Omi's head began to glow for the first time in days. "ICE!" He yelled, freezing the cell bars completely.

Immediately, Kimiko kicked the bars, breaking them; while Rai punched his. Clay grinned as he grabbed the bars and easily pushed them apart. Dojo just maximized himself, but just enough to break the bars. Then he quickly minimized himself.

Kimiko rushed over to Omi. "Omi! I missed you so much!" She whispered, hugging the little monk.

Rai grinned before hugging Omi as well. "Sorry we couldn't break out…we tried…"

Dojo nodded, curling up on Omi's shoulder. "Really hard, I swear, kid. We were so worried…"

Clay nodded before looking down at the little monk, before realizing something. "Omi…where're your robes?"

Omi flinched a little although he had been expecting the question.

At his silence, the others drew a little bit back, fearing the answer.

"Did he really--?" Rai asked, his voice cracking.

Omi, as an answer, moved into the better-lighted part of the prison.

"Oh damn…" Omi heard Rai whisper as they saw him for real.

Bruises all over his body, scars everywhere…and not just dragon scars.

Kimiko fingered one particularly ugly scar. "Tiger scars…did Chase…?" She broke off, her eyes watering.

Omi just looked away, still not answering.

"That goddamn son of a bastard…" Clay whispered, his eyes blazing. "How can _anyone_ be that goddamn…" He broke off, unable to continue.

Omi bit his lip before finally speaking. "You must go. Chase Young is gone for some 'business' as he calls it." He looked back at his friends, his eyes wide with fear. "But he will be back, very soon. Please, you must go!"

Rai's eyebrows knitted. "Wait, wait, wait. What's all this about 'you'? Why not _'us'_?"

Omi sighed. Time was running out. Quickly, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the metal band. "This is why."

Everyone winced as they saw how thin his arms were, before looking at the band. "And what's that?" Kimiko asked, not really understanding.

Omi let out a frustrated sigh. They were wasting too much time…

Dojo suddenly let out a soft cry, before curling up around Omi's feet. "I'm not going." He stated. "I don't care if Chase puts me on the menu, but I'm _staying_."

"Why?" Clay asked, his voice rising with urgency. "What's so special about an metal band?"

"Because," Dojo answered. "That band means that Omi belongs to Chase Young. And unless Chase Young himself removes it, or he dies, Omi can't leave this place…" Then, he looked up at Omi. "I'm not leaving." He stated angrily.

Rai's hands clenched into fists. "In that case, I'm stayin' too!"

"So'm I." Clay said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kimiko piped in.

"NO!" Omi cried, feeling tears making their way down his cheek. "Please don't! Go get Master Fung and the other monks, please! Chase Young _must_ be stopped!"

"But…"

Omi shook his head, not letting them protest. "Please! I have done my part. Now please do yours."

There was a soft silence as the three dragons glanced at each other, before finally giving in. "Fine…but we _will_ come back for you, Omi. You hear?" Rai snapped, blinking back tears.

"No!" Dojo snapped as he heard this. "I'm not going! You can't make me! I won't! I—"

Omi knelt before the dragon before hugging him. "Please. I will be fine. Please take care of my friends. _Please, Dojo._" He whispered.

Dojo snarled in anger but nodded in agreement.

Omi smiled a little before handing the changing chopsticks to Kimiko. "I am sorry, but that is all I could bring."

"It's okay, lil' partner." Clay said mournfully as Kimiko took the chopsticks.

Omi smiled at his friends before his forehead blazed with power. "Water!" He said calmly, watching the water form a bubble around his friends.

Kimiko looked at him. "We'll come back for you, we _promise._"

Omi just smiled at them, however his eyes told that he did not believe that. "Goodbye, my friends." He whispered, more to himself than them as Kimiko used the changing chopsticks to shrink them all.

His forehead still blazing with power, Omi raised the shrunken water bubble with his friends up and into the pipe.

"_Goodbye…"_

_

* * *

_

_Hmph. Now what will happen? Tune in for the epilogue._


	6. Chapter 6

This whole chapter is DELIBRATELY in italics. Why? Because it is a flashback/thought. Flashbacks/thoughts are usually in italics for me.

Disclaimer: Never did and never will own.

'I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
There's nowhere left to turn… '

Fallen, Sarah McLachlan.

Warning: probably out-of-character stuff.

And note: No happy ending.

_

* * *

_

_And that was the last time we ever saw him again._

_We came back with help. All the monks from the temple, Master Fung, all the Shen-gong-wu we had, and even Jack Spicer, Wuya and the other Heylin warriors._

_Although they won't admit it, I still think that Jack Spicer and the rest of the Heylin warriors were actually a little fond of Omi. I mean, come on. Who couldn't be? Omi was the happy, go-lucky type of guy, always ready to help someone. But he was way too trusty of a person, though. Now don't get me wrong. Omi was sometimes obnoxious and always a little full of himself, but then again, aren't we all at times? But despite all that, he did manage to make his way into everyone's hearts…and sometimes under our skin as well._

_Well, we stormed the place._

_It had been a tedious and tiring process, but we managed._

_It took some time to find the room where Omi was most likely kept. We found it by accident though. Clay had accidentally touched a wall and it disappeared to reveal the small room. We almost choked when we went in, though. There was dried blood on the floor and a mat for two. It didn't take us long to figure out why._

_But on the mat, we found a note._

_A note that carried only three words:_

"_I am free."_

_Nothing else. Just those three words scribbled hurriedly on the paper. We could tell the writing was Omi's though. There was no mistaking it._

_We accidentally set foot in another room afterwards. However, this room was beautiful. Nothing like any of us had ever seen. It was more like an indoor garden than a room. An indoor water garden. _

_It's so amazing that such beauty can be held in such a horrible place. _

_A field of flowers, almost every color possible, stretched down to a humongous lake, which in turn, covered at least three fourths of the entire 'room'. A huge weeping willow rested at the edge of the lake, daintily touching the shimmering water. Water lilies drifted gently on the surface of the crystal clear water._

_The rain had also stopped. That was what surprised us. The clouds were gone. Instead, the sun was shining for the first time in two weeks, as we were told. _

_The sunlight made the water glitter…and a thick metal band with a dragon carved into it, lying innocently by our feet, as well. This meant that Omi was free. Free from Chase._

_But Chase had not been as cruel as we had originally thought. Yes, he had taken advantage of Omi in the cruelest ways known to mankind, but at the same time, he had given him a refuge._

_Long ago, we would often find Omi meditating in the rain or just sitting near the water. Out of all of us, Omi had been the most comfortable around water, which is not surprising since it is his element._

_And Chase had did just that. He knew that we were all most comfortable around our elements, so he provided Omi a little hide-away. A sanctuary if you will._

_But it was still a prison. The water flowed, yes, but only through small spaces between bars; the spaces so small that even a beetle would have difficulty squeezing through._

_We know this because we searched the place. In fact, we searched the whole entire Lair for Omi._

_And never found him._

_We used the serpent's tail to search underground, just incase he was somewhere were we could not go on foot._

_We even used the crystal glasses._

_Nothing._

_It seemed as though Omi had disappeared off of the surface of the earth._

_Where he was, we don't know. And we have no way of finding out either. _

_When we stormed the place, Chase had put up a fight, but lost. Lost not only the battle, but his life as well. His cats, the fallen warriors, had all died with him._

_Now we had no way of knowing._

_Well, life goes on._

_We keep searching for Omi but we now are back in our normal daily routines. We search for Shen-gong-wu. We do showdowns. But it isn't the same. Nothing is the same._

_Even the Heylin side realizes it, I think._

_But just a couple of days ago, something strange happened. We were in the middle of a showdown, Rai against Jack, when Rai accidentally fell into a swiftly flowing river, which was flowing towards a waterfall._

_We couldn't reach him and we all thought that he was lost, when suddenly the river changed course. It began to flow upstream instead of downstream. None of us could control water, so we were completely stunned. But that did not deter us from retrieving Rai._

_There have been many of these strange events. Like sometimes, we think we see a small silhouette standing on the water, but when we try to get a good look, it disappears._

_Sometimes, Master Fung had told us when we asked him about it, a dragon can turn into their element. It is a very difficult thing to do, however. It takes a lot of practice and one has to be very careful. If one turns into an element before one had enough practice, one can stay stuck as the element for some time…maybe even forever._

_But it was usually used as only the last resort. When you had nothing left to fear. When you had nothing left at all. Nothing, just one last act of desperation. _

_We had been told that we had been imprisoned by Chase for almost two weeks. Two weeks. _

_We had winced at that. Two weeks of sheer torture for Omi. None of us could imagine spending two weeks being tortured and used like that. I think I might have gone insane._

_But when Omi had come to save us, (a fact which does not help our own guilt) he had seemed pretty desperate._

_Desperate enough to try the near impossible._

_We don't know for sure whether Omi had attempted it or not, but one thing's for sure. We can't find Omi no matter what we try. But there's still a feeling that we're always being watched…_

_And then the water acts strange at times…_

_Maybe, just maybe, he's here all along…but we just can't see him._

_But this only feeds our hope. Our hope that just maybe, somehow, we'll be able to see him again._

_

* * *

_

End.

Sequel? Dunno. Feel free to put ideas in reviews.


End file.
